The present disclosure relates to networks.
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets, commands or others) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication. Different network and storage protocols may be used to handle network information and storage information. Continuous efforts are being made to enhance the use of networking and storage protocols.